


Friday Night Tradition

by Nariva



Category: Justice League Action (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Gray Ghost Show, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariva/pseuds/Nariva
Summary: Sometimes the teens liked to watch older cartoons for their Friday night gatherings. Sometimes a certain caped crusader liked to watch one specific show as well.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Friday Night Tradition

“What episode were we on again?” Stargirl asked as she joined them on the couch and set her bowl of popcorn down on her lap.

“Why do you keep making that?” Firestorm asked her.

“You can’t watch a show without eating popcorn,” she told him as she hurriedly crunched away at it. “That’s like, not right.”

“But you never eat it during the episodes,” he pointed out. “You eat it before and after.”

“I tried back during the first episode.” Stargirl’s shoulders hunched as she glanced around the dark room. “He never looked at me but I could _feel_ him glaring.”

“Firestorm, do you remember what episode we were on?” Blue Beetle asked as he frowned at the screen and clicked through their options.

“No,” the other boy admitted, shaking his head. “I’m sure Batm-”

“Hey!” Blue Beetle spun to press a finger to his lips. “What’s the second rule of Friday Night TV Club?”

“Seriously?”

“We don’t talk about the fourth member of Friday Night TV Club,” Stargirl offered.

“ _Exactly_ ,” he said. “No!” He put a hand up to stop Firestorm from speaking again. “We have a really good thing going here with you know who and I’m not going to let you ruin that by acknowledging him.”

“Oh come on-” They all stopped when the door slid open and Batman walked into the room. The teens stared at the screen as he sat on the other end of the couch, the black of his cape blending in with their dim surroundings. Blue Beetle nervously cleared his throat.

“So, ugh, what episode did you guys think we were on again?”

“Episode fifteen,” Batman immediately replied.

“Oh, uh,” Blue Beetle selected the episode, “thanks, guys.” As the old theme song began to play he risked a glance at the far side of the couch. Batman was straight backed as ever even as the others slouched against the cushions, but he could see a faint smile on the man’s face as the Gray Ghost sprinted onto the screen at the end of the announcer’s summary. The teen looked back at the TV with a smile of his own. Yeah, they definitely had a good thing going.


End file.
